The Love Around Us
by joylesswonder52
Summary: The residents of Hollyoaks all have one love. One love that they would do anything for....Past and Present Love can make or destroy people's lives.... Can there really be a perfect love in Hollyoaks or is there no such thing as a happily ever after?
1. Troubled Love

Chapter 1

Troubled Love

Rating - T

Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks or any of its Characters except Original Ideas

_**Love - a strong positive emotion of regard and affection**_

_**Trouble - a source of difficulty**_

**Troubled Love - John-Paul & Craig**

_**John-Paul**_

_**'A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the perogative of the brave'. Mohandas Gandhi**_

The rain battered the window of John-Paul McQueen's bedroom and John-Paul was lying on his bed in his dark room, desperatly trying to forget everything. To numb the ache inside his heart that was killing him inside...

He opened his eyes which were red and sore from crying. Over and over, he had tried to think things through and shut out the nagging voice that told him to follow his feelings and go to the one person that he loved the most...

_Craig..._

He had already followed his emotions at the school dance and it had leaded him into more trouble and even more confusion...But inside it felt so right...

_Why did it feel right? _

John-Paul sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes wearily. Downstairs, he could hear the distant batter of his sisters arguing with each other. He covered his ears with his pillow to try and block out the noise and to try and gain some sense from his mind...

Thousands of questions were running through his head and were all making John-Paul feel confused inside...

_''I'm only 17. Most lads were obsessed with girls, but why aren't I?? And what about Hannah? She is devoted to me, yet I don't love her...Craig understands me and he is one of the only true friends I have had ever...He makes me laugh, makes me smile...Makes everything seem normal and right. Nothing is a blur when I'm with him...I can be myself and not have to continue the lie to everyone around me. For so long, I have been hiding it, but now that I've shown and told people my true feelings, everyone has been weird and now Craig probably hates me. It should feel right and normal to express my feelings, but everything is wrong because of it. I've hurt Hannah and I never wanted to hurt anyone...But I don't love her like she loves me...She doesn't really know me like Craig does...Inside, I care for Craig...Care for him more than a friend...'_

He sighed to himself and dug out his mobile phone from his pocket and checked for any new messages. He was half-expecting Craig to have called him or left a messageor an angry hate message from Hannah...

Nothing.

On his phone, he looked at the picture of him and Craig together. He touched the screen at Craig's face and he longed to see Craig again. Just to talk, to hang out: do what they did best. But now everything could be ruined because of that one kiss...

A true kiss.

John-Paul looked at the photo and threw his mobile down on the floor. Nothing was simple anymore and now that the truth was out, it seemed it opened a floodgate full of trouble...

_'I've messed everything up...At least when I was lying, I had a great best mate, a good lifestyle and a caring girlfriend. Now, I've lost everything. The person that most mattered to me could be gone from my life forever now. He could hate me. I don't blame him. I've just confused everything for him and ruined his relationship with Sarah. I've ruined Hannah's life as well. God knows what she's going through...I never ever wanted to upset her or hurt her...At least with her I had a sense of happiness...But it didn't feel right..._

_I didn't want things to turn out like this...But sooner or later it had to come out otherwise it would have killed me inside...I would have been cheating on myself and my true feelings. Living a lie...Now, everything seems unclear and I'm going to get stick for being, well...myself. I bet they're all bitching about me downstairs...Talking about how they got a screwed up brother to deal with...I don't really care to be honest...The kiss felt right...It just made sense in my head...I didn't need to force it like I do when I'm with Hannah... It just came out naturally...Now, I'm the laughing stock of everyone...School had a field day and everyone found out...God, Why am I so messed up?? Why can't I be normal??...'_

He looked at the time on his clock. 7.30 pm. Usually, he would be hanging out with Craig down at his house or at Craig's house - discussing football, school and their girlfriends. But now, Craig was ignoring him and he desperatly wanted to call him and make things alright again...

But once a floodgate has opened, then its hard to close it again...

_'If the kiss had never had happened, then life would have been the same as it normally was. The same old life. Go to school. See Hannah. Do work. Eat. Talk to Craig. Go to Bed. The same routine over and over and over again. Keeping up the appearance of being normal and not some confused idiot who sits in his room crying for just showing his feelings. I mean, guys do it to girls all the time. Show their feelings and kiss them unexpectedly - people think its romantic. It's hardly romantic when you kiss your male best friend and people start spreading rumours about you around school...People are probably talking about me right now and jumping to their own conclusions...But they don't know me...They don't know who I really am inside...'_

There was a knock at John-Paul's door and he looked at the door miserably and rolled over on his bed, hoping that people would just leave him alone...

"John-Paul?' came a familiar voice. "It's me, Tina"

"Go away..." stifled John-Paul, closing his eyes.

"I just came up to tell you that dinner is ready...if you wanted it..." sighed Tina on the other end of the door. "Look...we're all really worried about you...Why don't you come down and eat something? It will do you good..."

"And listen to Michaela and Mercedes talk about how they have a puff for a brother?? No thanks.." replied John-Paul, bitterly.

Tina sighed again. "Ignore them. They don't understand how you feel. No-one can. Only you can understand you're true feelings and no-one else has to understand. As long as it feels right, then you should follow your heart - and ignore what people say because you are special. No-one can take that away from you and nothing matters what other people say...Remember that."

John-Paul felt the tears well up in his eyes again. She was right, but how could his feelings cause him so much hurt and confusion?...

He buried his head in his pillow. "Just...leave me alone...please..."

"Fine." replied Tina. "But we are all here for you...Don't be afraid to talk to us..."

He heard her walk off away from his door and he wiped away the tears from his eyes and sat up on his bed. Tina was right. He had to follow his feelings...

_'I need to talk to him again. Just to see him again and to try and explain what I did and what I meant...He needs to know how I feel about him otherwise its going to kill me inside...It's now or never and I'm going to have to talk to him soon...It's better I got it out of the way now before things spiral out of control...'_

He picked up his mobile that he left on the floor and walked over to the other side of his room and grabbed his coat. He strolled over to his door and shut it. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Michaela watching TV, Mercedes filing her nails while Tina, Carmel, Jacqui and Myra were eating at the table...

Mercedes looked up at John-Paul as he was about to leave the room. "Oi! Where do think you're going?"

"To visit loverboy maybe?" replied Michaela, bitterly as she flicked through the TV channels.

"Shut it, Michaela!" replied Jacqui, angrily.

"So, come on John-Paul?? Are you gay or not??" asked Mercedes, folding her arms.

"That's enough, now!" shouted Myra and she stood up from the table and began to walk over to John-Paul.

John-Paul sighed and continued to walk to the door - ignoring the snide comments from Michaela...

Myra walked over to the door and stopped John-Paul in his tracks. "Hey, lovey...How about you have some dinner?"

"Sorry, Mum...' mumbled John-Paul. "I have to go and do something urgently..."

He pushed past the door and closed the door shut and began to walk out of his driveway and up to the Dog in The Pond pub...

_**''Give in to love, or live in fear.' Mimi Marquez, from 'Another Day', Rent**_

_**Craig**_

_**'The course of true love never did run smooth'. William Shakespeare in A Midsummer Night's Dream **_

Craig Dean was sat alone in the living room of the flat above the pub, trying to think things through. His family were all out and it was a good moment to be alone - without his mother or sister trying to pester him into talking to him...

He had his mobile phone sitting next to him, hoping that Sarah would call him and make things alright between them...

But everything was far from okay...

His best friend had admitted to him that he liked him and had publicly kissed him and now the news had been spread and everyone knew. Everyone had been making judgements and making fun of him behind his back and Craig was feeling sick inside of what everyone was saying about him...

He sighed to himself and buried his head in his hands - hoping in vain that all his problems would just disappear and that everything would be back to normal again. But how could everything go back to normal now that he knew his best friend had feelings for him...

_'He's my best friend. Why would he go and kiss me?? I don't even like men and I certainly only like John-Paul as a friend...He was a good mate - I had no idea that he would go and do that to me at the dance...Everything went wrong since Hannah's Birthday Party...How could this all happen??...Now, Sarah, the best girlfriend a guy could ask for, hates my guts and she's ignoring me completley...I really like Sarah. Ever since Darlene, I never thought I could really find another girl who was interested in me - until Sarah came along...She's funny, smart and fun to be with...And now everything is messed up because of the kiss...But why didn't I pull away?...Why didn't I back off when he came onto me?...'_

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes...

_'John-Paul was my first proper friend. A friend I could trust and talk to about anything...He was a perfect mate...He and I just clicked when we met and we always got along...He would listen to me talk about me and Sarah and he would always help me when I had problems...I had no idea that he thought of me as something more than a friend...It didn't even cross my mind that he could be gay...He never hinted at anything before Hannah's Party...I never saw it coming...I'm probably the most talked about boy at school now seeing as everyone knows now...The Idiot Who Kissed His Best Friend...We were drunk...But why do I feel as if he really meant it? I only really think of him as a friend...But now things are different...I'm so confused inside that it hurts...I can't even talk to Sarah because she just slams the phone down on me...Sarah...'_

He picked up his phone and scrolled down to Sarah's name on the speedial. He put the phone to his ear as he heard the dialling tone...He needed to explain things again and try to make her see sense...

"Hello?" replied Sarah's voice bitterly.

Craig sighed to himself in relief as he heard her voice. It was the first time she had picked up the phone to him in days...

"Sarah!!" rushed Craig. "Oh Sarah, I'm so happy to hear your voice again. I just wanted to -

"Now hear this, Craig." came Sarah's angry voice. "I HATE YOU! I don't EVER want you to call me ever again, you hear me? I'm fed up of you harrassing me all the time, leaving 20 messages on my phone and constantly coming to my house!"

Craig felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. "But Sarah! -

"I'M SICK OF YOU!" shouted Sarah, tearfully. "It's always 'But Sarah!' I am fed up of your constant excuses. Just LEAVE ME ALONE! Got it?"

Sarah put the phone down on the other end and Craig slowly put the phone down from his ear. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he felt more emotional over the past few days than he had ever felt before.

_'Well, I've blown it with Sarah now. She said she hated me...A few days ago, we were kissing and cuddling and now she can't even stay on the phone for a minute just to let me talk to her...What went wrong?? I never meant to kiss John-Paul! It wasn't planned or anything...It just happened...There's no other way of explaining it...'_

He lay down next to the cushions and began to sob quielty into the cushion. He felt that life was going well for him for once. After Failing his A-levels had made him make a new friend and have a perfect girlfriend - but now it seemed that reality was crashing down to earth with a big bang and everything seemed hazy and unclear...

_'When did things have to get so complicated? My life was fine until this all happened. But why do I feel as if I have feelings for him myself? I don't want feelings for him, but deep down there's just something that keeps telling me to..._

_No. I can't. It would be just wrong. All I care about is Sarah. John-Paul blew our friendship when he said he liked me. End of. There's nothing in the world that can take back what he has done and I don't think I will truly understand what was going through John-Paul's head...I don't think even he knew what was going on in his own head...Yet, he told me that he was just confused and that he wasn't gay at all...Was he lying to me?'_

_'I don't want to see him to be honest. I just want him to disappear and for all this to go away - like it never happened. But it won't. I know it won't. I'm being punished for a mistake that I didn't want to make in the first place...He's going to want to talk to me, but I don't know what to say to him..."I know you like me..."? What do you say to someone you just kissed who you are mates with?? I'm acting like I'm the one who instigated it! I'm paying for his stupid feelings...If this was any other person, then I would be arguing with them and shouting at them, telling them what a pathetic creature they are...But not with John-Paul...Why?...Why don't I want to go round and tell him a piece of my mind? Why don't I want to just go out there and tell the whole world that the kiss was a mistake?...'_

_'...Was it really a mistake?...'_

Craig sighed and checked his phone again, in vain hope that Sarah would have texted to say sorry...

_'I don't get it...I'm attracted to girls! Always have been! Never once have I even thought about considering men...It just seems so wrong in my head...But why don't I feel that with John-Paul?? I mean, I am definetly not gay, despite what people now think...Yet the way I'm acting about John-Paul suggests that I am...but I'm not. I just know that I'm not...But how can I be so sure?...'_

_'I can't even believe I am considering the fact that I might have some feeling for John-Paul!...I'm screwed up in the head because of it...If it was a girl, then the first person I would call up to talk about it would be...John-Paul...But I can't do that anymore. Not now. Things have changed. He's a different person to me now and I can't even look at him in the same way that I used to because I know that he's thinking about me in a different way...He is just my mate. Nothing else could come of it. It would be a train wreck doomed for disaster...'_

_'But then how come I feel as if I am ready to just drop everything and just be with him again?...'_

_'I am one twisted person...I can't even think straight...I need someone to talk to...But who? I can't talk to my mum as she would just wouldn't understand...Jack is not really my dad, so I can't talk to him about it...Sarah would just scream at me, Jake doesn't have time for me, Darren would take the piss and Steph would just blab everything I say to anyone she could lay her hands on...I need to sort myself out and I'm not going to do that by just sitting here and think about the event over and over again as it isn't helping...'_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door of the flat. Craig ignored it and closed his eyes again, but the knocking continued and he heard his name being called out...

Craig sat up and slowly walked over to the door and began to unlock the door...

He knew who it was...

He could just tell when he was around...

He opened the door to see his familiar face again...

"We need to talk" came the voice...

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like it. Every chapter will be different and there will be lots and lots of characters involved. Please review as I have never written JP/Craig stuff before and I'd like to know what you thought...**


	2. Secret Love

Chapter 2

Secret Love

Rating - T

Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks or any of its Characters except Original Ideas

_**Love - a strong positive emotion of regard and affection**_

_**Secret - not open or public; kept private or not revealed**_

**Secret Love - Kris & Jessica**

_**Kris**_

_**"The heart has its reasons, of which reason knows nothing". Pascal**_

There was a loud banging on Kris Fisher's door at eight o'clock in the morning. Kris stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes as the daylight from the window hit his eyes. The banging on the door continued and Kris moaned as he moved out of bed. Monday mornings were hardly Kris's favourite, but been woken up by loud banging would set Kris off to a start of a very eventful day...

Kris shuffled out of bed and started to plod along to the door. The banging increased getting louder and Kris groaned as the pounding went straight to his head...

"Alright! I'm up already!" shouted Kris and he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, revealing an angry Jessica standing in front of him, wearing a pink dressing gown with her long brown hair dripping wet...

"Oh. I'm sorry." sighed Kris, rubbing his eyes. "I half expected the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse knocking on my door, but then I realised it was just you. Even worse..."

"Whatever, Mr. Sarcasm. Where is my black top?!" asked Jess, her voice shrill with annoyance.

Kris yawned and looked at his nails. "What black top?"

"My low-cut black top!! My top that I was gonna wear today!" replied Jess, fuming with anger. "I put it on the kitchen counter for me to pick up on Saturday! It's not there anymore!!"

Kris rolled his eyes. "So, why are you asking me? There are other people in this flat you know who live here?"

Jess put her hands on her hips. "I _know _you've been borrowing my clothes! I want my top back now! Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing it up when I bought it home from the sale!"

Kris laughed cynically. "Well, I'm sorry 'Miss Daddy-Pays-For-Everything'...I have not seen your top! Anyway, I would choose to steal clothes from people who had good taste, not slutty people, thank-you very much!"

Jess shook her hand and exhaled heavily. "You know, you're just an high-egoed, sarcastic, cross-dressing moron who doesn't like confrontation..."

Kris peered out from his bedroom door and smiled at Jess. "Well, you're a self-centered, selfish air-head who needs to wake up realise that her top is under the coffee table!"

They both looked at underneath the coffee table in the living area was Jess's black top. Right were Kris had said it was...

Jess furiously picked up her top and walked straight past Kris, who was smiling proudly over the fact that he had won once again in the long-going 'Kris and Jessica saga'...

"Don't say thank-you!" smiled Kris, smugly.

"Whatever, tranny!" shouted Jess as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Kris shook his head and sat down on the sofa and started to flick through one of the magazines that was just strewn on the floor. He peered over at Jess's door from the sofa and now she had turned on her stereo and was playing the same club CD that she always puts on to get ready...

Kris smiled to himself. He knew everything about everyone and knew that playing music while getting ready was Jess's everyday habit...

He was starting to know a lot more about Jess and deep beneath the surface...she wasn't as bad as she seemed...

_'Jess isn't so bad...' _thought Kris to himself. '_Sure, she can be demanding, bossy and mostly all self-centred, but she does have her quirks and charms like the rest of us...In some ways, she reminds me of, well, me...But at least she had the nerve to knock on my door and ask me where her top was...Hell, if I had to knock on my own door in the morning, I wouldn't do so...I tell you, that girl has got guts...'_

_'I mean, we're not always fighting. Like the time we got stuck in the bathroom together - we really connected then and we almost...Eugh! Am I having feelings for her?? I hope not! I mean, come on...She's Jess! I could never go out with Jess...She's unpredictable, moody, selfish...Every quality which I hate...There would be something wrong with me if I was seriously contemplating to think of Jess in that way...I must be ill...'_

_'...But it does make me wonder...Like the time she got all moody and defensive when she saw me kiss that guy at the Loft...Could she have feelings for...me?...Nah...She shouldn't do...She's too perfect to care for someone like me. I mean, we're chalk and cheese! She's all highly strung and acts snooty, while I am more laid-back and enjoyer the finer things in life...We always argue about one thing or another...And if nagging was a sport, then Jess would surely get gold...I mean, it's not like I have major feelings for her, 'cause then I'd be in trouble...But it's interesting...Very very interesting...'_

Kris heard some bedroom doors slam and some loud chatter as Zoe, Zak and Will walked into living area and be

"Morning!" smiled Zoe, as she walked into the room, dressed in pig tails

"Good morning to you all!" smiled Kris. "And what a bright day it is too!"

"A bright day full of lectures, you mean?" sighed Zak as he opened the cupboard up to fetch his cereal.

Kris shook his head. "Not for me, my friend! I only have the radio show to do and then I'm a free man! No lectures today..."

Zoe nodded and she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Lucky you. Just like Jess, eh?"

Kris sat bolt-up immediately. "What?!"

"Jess doesn't have any lectures on a Monday...So, you'll be with her all day!" added Will as he popped some toast into the toaster.

"Oh great. Just what I need..." sighed Kris and he continued to flick through the magazine...

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two get along, again?"

Kris sighed. "Because we are totally different! Jess is a stuck-up little hussy!"

"Oh Kris, you like her really!" laughed Zoe.

Kris rolled his eyes. "Please...If I ever have Jess as a girlfriend, then please just shoot me..."

"Don't be mean! Jess is a nice person! If you two stopped bickering for once then you'd actually see that you two have plenty in common..." said Zoe, buttering her slice of toast.

Zak nodded. "Yeah, I mean you're both determined, fashion-conscience and gossipers...It's the perfect match!"

"Don't you have lectures to go to?" sighed Kris, as he turned back to his magazine.

"Come on..." said Will. "Let's leave Miss PMT on his own..."

"Whatever..." muttered Kris as he read his magazine to himself.

Zak, Zoe and Will grabbed their coats and started to make their way out of the door...

"If you're not planning on doing anything all day, could you please tidy up the place?" asked Will, smirking at Kris.

Kris sat alone to himself and looked around. The living area wasn't so bad, but the kitchen was left in a state with plates, mugs and dirty cutlery left on the work surface: strewn about. The sink was full of mouldy saucepans and sat untouched in the murky water...

"Yeah, right..." laughed Kris, sarcastically. "As if I'm tidying that mess up!"

He sighed and put the magazine down and picked up the TV remote and the TV blared into action. Kris stared at the TV blankly and flicked through the TV channels to see if anything remotely worth watching was on TV, but as usual, there was nothing good to watch...

He switched the TV off and he flopped back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. He turned to look at Jessica's door. The music was still blaring loudly, which meant she was still getting ready...

_' Why does everyone think that Jess and I would be perfect together?? I mean, sure, she can be fun and chatty...and pretty...and clever...and a little witty...but I mean, she doesn't see the same things in me as I do in her...so it would never work out...and I'm probably not good enough for her as she likes high-class men, who can buy her expensive clothes and take her away on holidays...if I thought about her in a dating way, I mean...'cause I don't...Do I?...'_

_'Okay...maybe I am too harsh on her...Perhaps I should lay off her a little...And be nicer to her...I mean, she needs someone to be friends with her and guide her away from sleaze bags like Rhys Ashworth, who should be shot after what he did to Zoe...Maybe I could do that...I mean, in some ways, I already do have feelings for her...but how the hell can I admit them? She'd probably laugh in my face or something...but then again, she has been giving secret signals to me...or maybe I'm just being stupid and imagining things...I'm not myself! I never obsess over anyone and here I am, obsessing over Jess!...What could I do??... Go up to her and act like one of those other prats and ask her out?!... I don't think so! That is not my style...'_

_'But come on...How serious am I about her?? I mean, yes, I do get on with her...most days...and in some ways, yes I do care for her...but how can I tell her that? She might just tell me to sod off and storm out...but then again, she sorta likes me too...but I can't be certain...Jeez, I mean I tell everyone else my opinions, but now I can't even go up to a girl I like and tell her that I want to be more than friends with her!...Something is seriously wrong with me...If this was any other girl or boy, I'd just take them home and work my magic, but I can't with Jess...She's...different...more special in a way than all the other people I ever been with really...Oh god, this is ridiculous...I should just go ahead and blurt it out...but I can't...Could I?...'_

Kris looked up at Jessica's door again and sighed...

_'This is hopeless...'_

_**"That´s love: Two lonely persons keep each other safe and touch each other and talk to each other". Rainer Maria Rilke**_

_**Jessica**_

_**"Love seems the swiftest, but it is the slowest of growths". Mark Twain** _

Jessica Harris looked at herself in her mirror and studied her image: checking to see if her clothes looked right on her. She looked at her black top on her and touched it...

She sighed to herself and flicked her glossy brown hair out of the way and lay down on her bed, listening to the music that was blasting from her stereo...

"CAN YOU TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN, PLEASE?!" came Kris's voice from outside.

Jess rolled her eyes and turned the music down.

"BETTER FOR YOU, NOW?!" sighed Jess.

She closed her eyes and sighed to herself again...

_'Why does he always act defensive? It's like he doesn't like me...Or maybe he's just doing it to annoy me...He never shows his feelings...Only sarcasm...Why is always going on or calling me names?? I don't get him at all...I mean, who does get him?? He dresses in women's clothes and is completely sarcastic about everything...He never lets anyone know his true feelings and seems to only really care about his stupid radio show...He can be quite nice, but then he just starts arguing with people and giving people a piece of his mind...There have been moments where we have got along and he has been kind to me mostly, I suppose...He does care about people sometimes...The way he defended Zoe was good of him...and I suppose he also looks out for me in a way...But all these comments about me get on my nerves! The way he keeps saying I'm 'blue-blooded'...Just because I went to private school doesn't make me a blue-blood!..._

_This is silly...Why am I thinking about Kris?! I have better things to think about...Like fashion...or my studies...And anyway, why should I be thinking of him?! It's not like he thinks about me!...Does he...?_

Jess fluffed her pillow and rested against it, staring at the ceiling: thinking to herself...

_'I wonder if he does think about me?...I mean, all we do is start petty arguments and bicker about each other...It's not like he's whisked me onto a romantic date or anything...All we do is go to the SU Bar with the others, drink and play pool...Hardly 'Pretty Woman', is it? And besides, there are better men out there than Kris Fisher...but the trouble is in finding them..._

_'I'm going stir-crazy for sure...As if I could ever think of Kris Fisher in that way! Ha! I'd like to see the day when that happened!...But maybe I am...But who would be proud in admitting that? I like Kris Fisher! That would equal a pass to the loony bin..._

_But thinking about it logically, I mean, where could a relationship with Kris Fisher go? It probably wouldn't last 5 seconds and he's probably string me off for some bloke...or worse, another girl...And he's not exactly 'Take-Him-Home-To-Meet-The-Parents' material...Oh god... Imagine him meeting my parents! My dad would have a fit if he saw Kris...I mean, he dresses up in women's clothes and tells everyone what he thinks...He's not the guy I envisioned myself with...And why am I even thinking like this?! It's crazy!...'_

_'I should be with some attractive guy who can take me places and show me things that I've never seen before...But the reality is, is that I'm not with a guy like that...I'm not with any guy, full stop...I mean, there was Mark, but that didn't last...And then Zak came along, but he only used me for sex...And then now I'm thinking about Kris...It's not like I've made these feelings come out of thin air...That moment in the bathroom when we almost kissed was a sure sign that he liked me...Otherwise he wouldn't have tried to kiss me, right?... _

_'God works in mysterious ways for sure...Okay, so I do like Kris...but now what?? What do I do to prove to him that I like him??? If I told him all these soppy feelings, then he'd just burst out laughing and probably use it for one of his radio discussions...I can just imagine it now...'Pathetic Single Women Desperate for Anyone'...Please...I can do better than just telling him that I like him...Maybe I should take him out for a drink?? Ask him out?!...I dunno...This is all so confusing! I don't know what he thinks of me anyway...Do I even know Kris at all?...'_

Jess looked at her door. There was no noise coming from outside. She sat up and started to brush her hair: thinking over the facts in her head and trying to find a solution to help her problems...

_'What's the worst that could happen if I talked to him and told him how I felt?...At least I would have tried and given Kris some knowledge that I liked him...And it would make me feel better inside...I hate feeling this way...And I can't really talk to anyone else about how I feel as Zoe is caught up in her own problems at the moment and Will and Zak wouldn't be interested...So, it seems as if I am just going to have to bite the bullet and tell him how I feel...'_

She got up off her bed and walked out of her door, closing it silently behind her. She began to walk into the living area and she noticed that Kris was alone, just staring at a blank TV. She walked into the room, slowly and gave Kris a small smile as he turned to look at her. In haste, he quickly grabbed a magazine and pretended to read it...

"Blimey, I'd never thought you'd get out of there..." said Kris, as he flicked through the pages. "I see you're wearing your black top which you 'misplaced'..."

Jess sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Kris. "Look, I'm sorry for waking you up and accusing you of stealing my top...It was wrong of me..."

Kris put the magazine down and looked at Jess and smiled. "Nah, it was okay...I was sort of awake anyway...And I can't blame you for thinking I stole your top...It looks good on you..."

Jess laughed and looked down at her top. "You said I had bad taste..."

Kris shook his head. "Honey, everyone I see has bad taste in the morning...I never really wake up properly 'till around lunchtime..."

They both looked into each others eyes and then quickly turned away...

"So..." said Jess, looking at the wall. "Do you have any lectures today?"

"Nope..." said Kris, flicking through the magazine. "Do you?..."

Jess shook her head. "No...Free day for me, really..."

"Cool..." said Kris, trying not to look Jess in the eye...

"Do you...want any tea or anything?" asked Jess, staring at the kettle longingly...

"Nah, I'm fine thanks..." mumbled Kris, as he turned the page of the magazine...

Jess nodded her head. "Okay..."

Kris put down his magazine and he stared at Jess. Jess turned to face him as he was about to speak to her...

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you names recently...Zoe told me you were a bit upset by them...I didn't mean to upset you in any way..." sighed Kris, as he stared into Jess's eyes.

Jess sighed. "It was mean of you really..."

"I say things in the heat of a moment that I don't mean..." admitted Kris. "Force of habit really...I just throw names at people, thinking that they could take it in good humour..."

"I see..." nodded Jess.

Kris moved closer to Jess. "You're not an 'airhead' at all...You are clever and opinionated and often witty and...well...gorgeous too..."

Jess looked at Kris in shock. "You think I'm pretty?!"

"Oh Jess..." laughed Kris. "How could anyone find you not pretty? You have hair that all the girls are jealous of, perfect teeth and nice eyes...You could drive the boys wild if you wanted to..."

Jess laughed. "I don't think so..."

They both looked at each other and stared at each other, longingly...

"Kris?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah?"

"You're not a tranny..." admitted Jess.

"Oh cheers!" laughed Kris.

"No, I'm being serious!" smiled Jess. "You're not a tranny...You just have good dress-sense..."

Kris laughed. "You think so?"

"I know so!" nodded Jess. "I would probably steal most of you clothes..."

"Thanks for the info...I'll keep them under lock-and-key now!" smiled Kris.

They both stared at each other again and they smiled at each other. Kris slowly moved forward to Jess and she moved closer in towards him...

They both moved in towards each other until their faces were almost touching...

Kris leaned in...

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Heya! Thank-you so much for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter - basically all of the chapter endings will be tied up in a final chapter, so bear with me! PLEASE REVIEW! xxxx**


	3. Young Love

Chapter 3

Young Love

Rating - T

Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks or any of its Characters except Original Ideas

_**Love - a strong positive emotion of regard and affection**_

_**Young - in an early period of life or development or growth;**_

**Young Love - Josh & Amy**

_**Josh**_

_**"All you need is love". - John Lennon/Paul McCartney**_

Josh Fletcher was sitting in his Biology Class at Hollyoaks High, watching the teacher as he rambled on at the front of the class. Around him, the other students had the same expression of boredom on their faces and most of them were either gossiping to themselves or looking vacantly out of the window...

Josh was sat on his own at the far corner of the Biology lab and looked at the empty seat next to him. His cousin, Fletch was in bed with the flu, so it was just Josh on his own. He yawned to himself and stared at the wall in front of him: hoping that the teacher would just shut-up for five seconds...

The door of the Biology Lab opened and the room turned silent. The teacher stopped talking and all the students turned to look to see who had arrived late: ready to scrutinize the student...

In walked, Amy Barnes, with her hair in plaits and a big jumper on along with a stripy scarf and the usual maroon blazer. She walked in quietly and the teacher folded his arms and shook his head to himself. Josh stared at Amy as she walked in through the door and smiled at her: hoping she would notice him...

"Amy Barnes..." sighed the teacher, as he marked his register. "Late yet again..."

The class began to 'Oooo' and snigger to themselves. Josh looked at them angrily and looked up at Amy again...

"Sorry, sir..." mumbled Amy and she began to scan the room for an available seat...

Josh looked at Amy and tried to catch her attention: gesturing to the empty seat. Amy looked around, not noticing Josh and her eyes scanned the room...

"Just sit down, Amy..." said the teacher, folding his arms. "I'll have a word with you at lunchtime."

"There's a sit for her here, sir..." smiled Michaela McQueen, who was sitting in the second row.

Amy quickly grabbed the seat next to Michaela and got her books out of her bag and started to chat to Michaela...

Josh sighed to himself and stared at Amy in owe and smiled to himself happily that Amy had arrived at school...

_'Amy Barnes...What can I say about Amy?...She's funny, beautiful and caring and I feel like the luckiest guy around to have her...After all we've been through together, we have still come out strong and thats what makes us so special...I mean after that jerk Stu and the crash, Amy has come out a stronger person and I feel so lucky to have her...She could have picked any other guy in the school, yet she picked me...And I tell you, there isn't a day where I don't thank God that I'm with her...'_

_'Sure, we had our ups-and-downs at first, but who doesn't? When she called it off, it felt like the whole world had come crashing down and I can't imagine a life without Amy...But after Hannah's Party when she listened to my song and we made up, it felt like I became whole again...I know that sounds really corny, but its true...I love her...I really do! You can never really understand the feeling unless you've been in love yourself...Fletch thinks I'm a sentimental fool, but he's only jealous 'cause he hasn't got a girlfriend...'_

_'When I wake up, Amy is the first thing on my mind...It's as if, when she walks into the room: the whole room lights up..._

_I mean, I could envision myself with her...I'm only fifteen, but at the moment, I feel as if she's the one...We haven't got...you-know...physical yet, but I'm not like idiots like Stu or most of the lads in our year...But I can wait because Amy is special...We never keep secrets from each other and we are always open with each other and that's another thing that makes us so great... And, it's nice to have a girl to talk to now and then...I mean, I have Fletch, but he has no clue when it comes to sentimental feelings and stuff like books and all that and Hannah is caught up in her own little world at the moment, so it's great to have Amy around...Although, I wouldn't say all my family agrees...'_

_'I mean, my Mum was so embarrassing that night when Amy came over for dinner...Could she have been anymore hostile? I mean, I don't see what the problem is of me having a girlfriend...Rhys gets through girlfriends every week and Hannah has...well, used to have John-Paul and Mum always makes them feel welcome...But why not Amy? Amy's done nothing wrong to my Mum or anything...How could she? She's the sweetest person you could ever meet...Lately, Rhys has been more friendly to me since I've been with Amy...It's been quite nice to actually have Rhys talk to me as he never really used to pay much attention to me...A whole world of good has come since I've been with Amy and I'm pretty sure that more good things are yet to come...'_

"Josh Ashworth?" came the voice of the teacher.

Josh looked up and saw his teacher looking at him, folding his arms.

"Do I teach for fun, Josh? Do I teach so that you can just stare out of the window all day?" sighed the teacher, angrily.

"Err...no, sir..." replied Josh, sighing to himself.

"Well, stop dawdling and concentrate on the work!" moaned the teacher, handing Josh a worksheet before storming off.

Amy looked over at Josh and his eyes met hers. She gave him a small smile and he flashed her a smile and gave a small wave.

"Hey!" mouthed Josh over to Amy.

"Hi.." mouthed Amy back.

Josh smiled. "How are you?" he mouthed again.

Amy looked back at Josh puzzled and shrugged her shoulders.

"How...are...you? mouthed Josh again.

"Ok." mouthed Amy and she nodded.

"Do you want to come to my house for lunch?" mouthed Josh.

Amy stared back at Josh and mouthed "What?" back at him.

"Do...you...want...to...come...to...my...house...for...lunch?" said Josh, speaking loudly now...

"JOSH ASHWORTH!" shouted the teacher.

Josh jumped as the teacher spoke and stared back at the teacher in front of him...

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO DISRUPT MY LESSON?" barked the teacher.

A look of panic emerged on Josh's face. _'Oh crap...What do I say now?...' _

"He was only asking if he could borrow a pen, sir..." chirped Amy as the teacher turned to face her.

"Oh, really, Miss Barnes?" said the teacher, folding his arms. "Is that the truth?"

Amy nodded and Josh smiled at her in appreciation.

"Get your pen, Ashworth and sit back down!" The teacher shook his head and walked back over to his desk.

Josh got up off his seat and walked over to Amy. He smiled at her and she quickly gave him a biro...

Michaela turned to face Amy and looked at her in amusement.

"Why you sticking up for him for??" asked Michaela. "You never stick up for me!"

"ENOUGH, MCQUEEN!" boomed the voice of the teacher. "ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL BE UP HERE AT THE FRONT, ON YOUR OWN!"

"Stupid arsehole..." muttered Michaela under her breath.

Josh walked back to his seat with his biro in his hand

"Josh is in lurve!" laughed a boy in a Burberry cap.

_'Yeah, I am actually, mate, so why don't you just shut up!'_ thought Josh to himself.

He sat down on his seat and put the biro down on the table. He noticed that she had also slipped him a note in his hand...

He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read Amy's neat writing...

_Josh,_

_We need to talk. Meet me outside of school at lunchtime at my house..._

_Amy xxx_

Josh smiled to himself and folded the piece of paper back up again and he looked over at Amy who was getting on with her work...

He started writing on his worksheet and couldn't help smiling...

_'That's what I love about Amy...The way she surprises you every so often...If our relationship is as good as this so far then it's only going to get better...I just know it is...I can see myself with Amy forever...She's my first proper girlfriend and I wouldn't change her for the world...I would have never had thought that I would have Amy as my girlfriend this time last year...I would have just laughed and shrugged it off...but now I feel as if I'm the happiest person alive...'_

The school bell chimed and rang through the Biology lab, making the teacher jump. All the kids frantically packed their stuff away and chatted loudly, while the teacher tried to shout over the noise about homework. Josh packed his stuff away as fast as he could to try and catch Amy before she left.

_'I hope Amy is okay...She's been coming to school late a lot recently...She looked kinda sad as well when I went over to get the biro off her...I hope she's alright...Oh no...She's not gonna break it off again, is she?...I hope not...That's what the meeting is for, I bet...Oh god, I bet she's noticed that my Mum has been funny with her recently...God, why do my family have to ruin the relationships that I have??...Or maybe it's nothing...That I'm just being stupid and jumping to conclusions...It could be just a normal meeting like we normally have...I'm sure it is...Oh Amy...What did I do to deserve you...'_

He quickly walked up to the front bench to catch up with Amy, but saw that she had disappeared. Michaela McQueen was frantically packing her stuff up and was about to make her way out of the door when Josh stopped her...

Michaela looked at Josh and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Ashworth? Come to pine over Amy, have we?"

"Have you seen where Amy's gone to?" asked Josh, peering into the corridor: trying to see if he could spot her face...

"No..." replied Michaela, bluntly. "She didn't wait for me either, the silly girl...She just ran off into the corridor...Oi! If you see her, then tell her that I want my Lost DVDs back!"

"Yeah sure, thanks..." said Josh, trailing off to find Amy.

He opened the Science Lab door and walked into the corridor. Crowds of students were gathering outside of the lockers and the noise of the chatter was deafening Josh's ears. He looked around, but he couldn't see Amy...

A boy on a skateboard whizzed past through the corridor, making Josh jump backwards to avoid getting knocked over...

Just then, Josh noticed Sasha Valentine walking on her own to meet Michaela. He quickly stopped in front of Sasha and she stared at him, blankly...

"Ermm...hi, Josh..." said Sasha, staring at him. "Err...what are you doing?"

"Have you seen Amy walking about?" asked Josh, hoping Sasha would know where she was...

Sasha shook her head. "No, sorry...I haven't seen Amy in ages...I'll tell her that you were looking for her, if I see her..."

"Thanks..." sighed Josh and he walked up the corridor, all by himself.

He wandered up along the corridor and sighed to himself as he walked alone...

_'Oh Amy...Where are you?'_

_**"Everything is clearer when you're in love". - John Lennon**_

_**Amy**_

_**"Love must have wings to fly away from love, and to fly back again". - Edwin Robinson**_

Amy Barnes sat alone in the toilet cubicle, perched on the edge of the closed toilet seat, her eyes red and sore from crying. She looked down at herself and the bump which was concealed underneath the many layers of her school uniform. She took a wad of toilet paper and dabbed at her eyes: trying to stop herself from crying...

_'I can't keep this up anymore...I can't keep up this locked up forever...Soon I'm going to be a mother and I'm scared...Scared of what's going to happen to me...If I tell my parents, then they are gonna kick me out onto the streets...And Josh...Well, he won't stick around with me if I have a baby...He's been so good to me and I like being around him...He's decent...More than for what I can say about the other boys...But I'm going to have to tell him...'_

_'Where did it all go wrong?...One stupid mistake is now gonna ruin everything for me just because I gave into that idiot Billy at the park...They say being a teenage is meant to be one of the best years of your life, but I say whoever said that has clearly never had to really experience what being a teenager is like...All I wanted was some fun...I mean, it's my life and I should get to do what I want to do, right?...But fun comes at a price...And I'm going to have to pay for it...'_

_'I don't want to do this to Josh, but he has to know...And I'm going to tell him today...Before he hears it from some school rumour once I've had the baby...He deserves better than me...And I definitely don't deserve him...He's kind, considerate and thoughtful...Everything a girl could dream of in a boy...And now because of this stupid baby, I'm going to have to give him up...Since when did life get so hard?'_

_'I bet Suzanne will love that I've finally given him up...She hates me and I know it...And now she thinks she has the upper hand over me just because she found out that I was pregnant...She thinks I'm just some naive girl who can't keep her knickers on...And maybe she is right...I'm worthless really...Good for nothing...This will give my parents more cause for them to be disappointed in me and I don't blame them...Mum will have a field day...But it's not like she's 'Mrs. Perfect'...I mean, just look at when she slept with Rhys...'_

She reached out for more tissues and listened as she heard the sound of laughter coming from the sinks and she sighed to herself: wanting things just to be normal again...

_'I've got to be strong and I have to tell Josh today...He is gonna hate me for it, but I can't hurt him anymore...I can't string him along and pretend that everything's okay and normal, because it's not...Soon, I'm going to have this baby and my whole world will come crashing down...I don't want to do this to him, but if I keep it a secret any longer then it will be too late...At least if I tell Josh, then he could at least keep the secret for me...He's not like Michaela who would given half the chance blab it around the entire school...I hope he doesn't get angry...But I know he's gonna be disappointed in me too...Just like how everyone else will be like...I have to face it though...Life is not going to be the same ever again...'_

_'There's this...thing...growing inside of me which no-one knows about except me...A thing that will turn into a noisy, screaming baby any time soon...It will become real...How am I gonna cope with a baby??...I'm the maternal type and I have never dreamed of having kids until I was at least thirty...But I guess all that will have to change too...I have no idea what I'm going to do about school...But I'm not that bothered about school as I hate it anyway...My parents are going to be ashamed of me...My Dad will just freak out and My Mum will go mad...Sarah will probably be embarrassed too...But none of them have a clue about what I'm going through...No help...No-one to talk to...All alone with this secret that haunts me every single day...When I look in the mirror, it stares back at me and I have to try and hide it...But it won't be hidden for much longer...'_

_'Why did it have to happen to me? The one time I have sex lands me pregnant...Why couldn't it happen to someone else? I don't really know who this Billy is...but all I know is that he helped get me into this mess...If only I had said no...But then I would have got the mic taken out of me...But I can't change what I've done now...I've made my bed, so I guess I'll have to lie in it...Mistakes happen...And for me, it is one big mistake that I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life...That's why I can't drag Josh into this anymore...He doesn't deserve to be shacked up in my problems...The only trouble is that he really likes me...And if I tell him this, then it's gonna break his heart...This is the only way though...But trust me...I hate myself already...'_

Amy dabbed her eyes again and stood up, picking her bag up off the floor and unlocking the cubicle door. She walked up to the sinks and stared at herself in the mirrors: looking at the red eyes that stared back at her and looking at the many layers of clothes that she had shoved on to hide her secret...

She scrutinized herself in the mirror and shook her head at her own image while trying to stop herself from crying. She moved the loose strand of hair that was covering her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She watched as some girls walked into the toilets: smiling and happily, with linked arms together. Amy stared back at them: secretly jealous over how close they were...

The girls stared at Amy and she stared back and quickly walked out of the toilets as fast as she could, closing the door behind her. She sighed as the door closed and began to walk through the corridors, pushing through the crowds of people, ready to go and meet Josh at her house. Luckily, no-one would be in around lunchtime, so it was the perfect place to go and talk...

Some boys dashed past, knocking Amy in the stomach. She gasped as they hit her stomach and covered her hands over her bump protectively. She felt a slight twinge in her stomach, but tried to ignore it as she waded through the crowds of people...

She stood against the wall and felt the twinges increase...It wasn't the first time she has experienced them, but they felt stronger and much more painful inside...It felt as if her insides were being squashed together...She rubbed her stomach to try to make the pain go away and continued to walk: trying to get home as soon as possible...

She walked out of the doors out into the cold and started to walk back to her house...

But the nerves inside her were growing as she took each step further towards getting to her house...

_**Amy's House**_

_**12:05 pm**_

Josh stood outside of the Barnes Flat, waiting to go inside and meet Amy as planned. He peered through the window: trying to see if anyone was already inside, but the lights were all switched off and it didn't look like anyone was inside...

He tapped his feet nervously and flipped open his phone: checking to see if Amy had left him any messages or if he had mistakenly forgotten to answer a call from her...

He sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think about what Amy might want to talk to him about...

He looked up and saw Amy coming towards him: making her way up the steps slowly. She looked paler than earlier and she looked like she was in pain... Josh smiled at her and walked down to meet her...

Amy stared up at Josh and she tried to put on a brave face: but inside she was in agony with pain...

"Hiya!" smiled Josh as he walked up to Amy. His face turned serious as he saw her look of pain on her face. "Are you okay? You don't look well..."

Amy nodded and put on a fake smile. "Yeah...I've just got stomach cramps..."

Josh nodded and he walked up the rest of the remaining steps with her. Amy tried not to let the pain get to her that much and she fished out her keys from her pocket...

She walked up to the door with the key, shakily in her hand...

"So...How have you been?" asked Josh, watching Amy as she slowly put the key in the door.

Amy gasped as the twinges got harder and she almost doubled-up in pain as she slowly twisted the key in the lock...

"My god, Amy! Are you sure you're okay? Do you need a doctor or anything?" asked Josh, concerned.

Amy shook her head. "No, it's fine...I just..."

The door opened and suddenly, Amy felt the room spin and she felt light-headed...She held onto her stomach and suddenly something trickled down from her leg...

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Heya! Sorry it has taken ages to update - I know Amy has already given birth, but I wrote this before she gave birth on TV...Thank-you so much for all your reviews!! I'd thought I'd do a Josh and Amy chapter as there aren't any Josh/Amy fics about... Please review this chapter :) xxxx**


	4. Forbidden Love

Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

Rating - T

Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks or any of its characters except Original Ideas

_**Love - a strong positive emotion of regard and affection**_

_**Forbidden - not allowed or not approved of**_

**Forbidden Love - Warren & Louise**

_**Warren**_

_**"No greater force than the force of love. No man or woman can alter its course - by force, or love." - James Stephen Cathcart**_

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Warren Fox was sat in the kitchen in the flat which he and Louise shared, eating toast. His head pounded due to a night's heavy drinking session with Justin the previous night before and he wearily swallowed some paracetamol and washed it down with water. He rolled his eyes as he heard Louise's giggling coming from her bedroom and sighed: wishing it was himself instead of Calvin in her room...

To distract himself, he got up and opened the green fridge and rooted around: looking for something to eat. A green beer bottle stared at him directly and he grabbed it from the fridge and closed it shut...

_'It's nine o'clock in the morning and you're drinking beer...What a life...not...' _thought Warren to himself.

He walked over to the sofa and turned on the television. He sighed to himself: bored of the inane chatter of the morning talk shows and hoped for something exciting to appear on the television. He flicked the television off and he sipped his beer to himself and pulled out his mobile. He heard Louise's giggle again and he sighed...

_'Has the world gone mad??...She's shacked up with that goon of a police officer and here I am, listening in on their shenanigans and drinking beer at nine o'clock in the morning...Where did it all go wrong? I mean, most men would kill for my lifestyle, yet I feel incomplete...without her...It sounds pathetic, I know, but that girl...well, lets just say that life gets a hell of a more exciting when she is around...Those times in Ibiza with her were one of the best times in my life...Louise is so much more special than other girls as she's got more to her...She's stunningly gorgeous, fun, good to be with and has a lot more to her than those air headed blondes who try to get my attention...She's certainly in a different league compared to someone like Clare...'_

_'Lets think about this realistically. Louise used to be involved with all sorts down in Ibiza and now she's playing Happy Families with the copper and his entourage of dysfunctional morons. She has no idea what she's missing out on. Yet, the way she looks at me, its like she knows what she could be with...Not being boastful, but I'm a hell of a lot better than Calvin Valentine, for Christ's Sake...There's more life in a wooden plank than in Calvin Valentine...Who am I trying to kid here? The way I'm sounding now is like some love-sick pathetic old fool with no life at all, when infact I'm quite the opposite...It's just Louise will not get out of my head...God, women...They're more trouble than they are worth...'_

He opened his phone and noticed a text. From Clare. He rolled his eyes as he read the text:

**'R u coming in at all today? We need a little chat. C x'**

Warren quickly deleted the message off his phone and tossed it on the coffee table. He looked at his beer bottle and took another sip...

_'Jesus, that woman will not leave me alone...How desperate can you get? Although, being Clare, you can't get much more desperate than trying to bump off your husband for cash...She's not a patch on Louise. I mean, out of all the women I have been with, I cannot compare one of them with Louise...She's different...Okay, I'll admit it: I'm crazy about her. And seeing her with him drives me mental as I know she could do so much better than him. I mean, what is so great about him? I don't know who she's trying to fool by going out with him, but I can tell she wants more than him...The glint of fun in her eyes has gone...She needs someone who can show her the world and to treat her as if she was a diamond, not silver...In an ideal world, I would be with her, but the world is a pretty screwed up place, so we can't always get what we want...'_

_'I could really see myself with Louise...Just being happy, I suppose...She deserves all the happiness in the world and she hasn't really had much happiness in the past: what with that prat Sean and all the crap he has put her through. If I was Sean, I would have done things a lot differently - well for starters, I would have held onto Louise and not made such a mess out of a marriage. If I had Louise, then I would do anything for her and I'd treat her better than I do most women as she's special compared to most women. Maybe for once, I could actually have a lasting relationship with a girl and I know I could have that for Louise as we're similar in some ways...But at the moment, the only lasting relationship I'm having is with a bottle of beer and to be truthful, I'm getting sick of not having Louise...And trust me, I always get what I want...It's just Louise that needs convincing first...'_

Warren's phone began to ring and he picked it up and looked at the screen. It was Justin...

"Heya mate..." smirked Warren. "How you doing?"

"Not good to be honest..." mumbled Justin from the other line. "I feel awful..."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you downed at least six pints last night.." laughed Warren.

"Very funny." said Justin, sarcastically. "Look, I'm calling to say that I won't be able to come into the Loft today..."

"Oh come on, Justin..." laughed Warren, "You're not slacking on me, already are you??"

Justin began to cough. "Nah, I feel really rough. I've been practically hugging the toilet all this morning..."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Justin, do I pay you to be sick?"

"No, but come on, give me a break...I work really hard for you..." replied Justin.

Warren sighed to himself. "I suppose you could take today off. But I tell you, I'm not sticking up for you when Clare starts flapping..."

"No no. I can handle Clare when I see her, but just going in today and hearing her voice would make me throw up..." groaned Justin.

"Don't think she'd be too happy hearing you slag her off..." smiled Warren.

"Thank you, though." replied Justin. "I will be in tomorrow instead..."

"You better be!" sighed Warren. "Just think of poor me who has to go and listen to that old witch whine all day long. I tell you, I would rather pull out my fingernails than take orders from that dozy cow..."

"Thanks Boss..." said Justin. "You won't regret it. Tomorrow, I do extra work..."

"Rest up and lay off the alcohol." ordered Warren.

"Will do. See you tomorrow." sighed Justin.

"See you, slacker..." replied Warren and he put his phone down and got up off the sofa.

He began to walk towards the kitchen when suddenly he tripped up over the coffee table and Louise's vase came crashing down towards the ground and shattered into pieces as it hit the floor...

"Oh great..." sighed Warren. "Just what I need..."

Warren began to pick up the pieces off the floor, when suddenly he heard Louise's bedroom door open and he heard the faint footsteps of Louise walking towards the kitchen...

Louise arrived in the kitchen, wearing a blue silk dressing gown and she folded her arms and looked down at Warren on the floor. Warren stared up at Louise and gave her a smile, while she looked down angrily at him...

"Warren!" asked Louise. "What on earth is going on?? What the hell did you do to my vase??!"

Warren smirked up at Louise. "Sorry...Didn't disturb anything, did I?"

Louise rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question. What happened to my vase?!"

Warren sighed. "I tripped up and the vase fell. I apologise and I can replace it for you..."

Louise sighed and she crouched down on the floor next to Warren and looked at her broken vase on the floor.

"Here. Let me help..." sighed Louise and she began to pick up the pieces of the vase.

"I never liked the vase anyway..." smiled Warren.

Louise looked at Warren and shook her head, but couldn't help but let a smile escape. "That's still not the point...but anyway, who needs a vase?..."

Warren watched as Louise gathered up the broken vase pieces...

Warren began to pick the pieces up again. "You know, you should be careful when picking them up, just incase..."

"Owwww!" shrieked Louise as she stared down at her hand, which had been cut by one of the vase pieces.

Warren dropped his pieces on the ground and looked at Louise, who was clutching her hand.

"Here, we need to run it under water..." said Warren as he got up off the floor and gave Louise a hand up.

He guided her to the kitchen and quickly turned the kitchen tap on and he placed Louise's hand under the tap and let the cold water run under her hand.

"I did tell you to be careful!" sighed Warren.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Warn-Her-After-She-Hurts-Herself, but its not my fault that the piece was sharp! I just misjudged how sharp it was..." protested Louise

Warren laughed to himself and Louise gave him silent daggers. He turned the tap off and grabbed some kitchen roll and dabbed Louise's hand: wiping away the water and blood...

"It's not that deep, so luckily you won't need stitches..." said Warren, looking at Louise's hand.

"Not that deep?! It still bloody hurts!!" exclaimed Louise. "I can't work with a bad hand now!"

"It'll be fine..." smiled Warren. "Just stop being a Drama Queen..."

"I'm not a Drama Queen!" protested Louise.

Warren reached out for a piece of kitchen roll and he ran it under the tap and then placed it around Louise's hand.

"Is that better?" asked Warren. "It will probably take the edge off the stinging..."

Louise sighed and gave Warren a small smile. "Thanks. It does help..."

They both looked into each other's eyes: both fixated in one another's gaze...

"What's going on?" asked Calvin, who came into the room fully dressed. "I heard a scream..."

Louise and Warren looked at Calvin and Louise took a step backwards.

"Warren broke a vase and I cut my hand on one of the pieces and Warren was just helping me clean up..." said Louise, looking at Warren and then at Calvin.

Calvin walked over to Louise and gave Warren a disapproving stare.

"Are you okay?" asked Calvin, concerned. "Did you cut yourself badly?? Let me take a look..."

"No, it's fine, honestly..." sighed Louise.

"You should be careful when picking up broken things..." lectured Calvin.

Warren sniggered to himself, which made Calvin look up at him.

"Is there something wrong, Warren?" asked Calvin, staring at Warren.

Warren looked up at Calvin and smirked. "Oh no. Everything is fine. I did tell Louise to be careful, but then it was too late..."

"Anyway, I need to head over to work as I've got some cases to look at..." said Calvin, kissing Louise on the neck.

"When will you be back??" asked Louise.

"Oh, it will be a late one tonight, so I won't be able to see you tonight..." sighed Calvin. "But I'll make it up to you tomorrow instead, okay, babe?"

Louise nodded and smiled at Calvin and pulled him in for a kiss. Warren rolled his eyes and walked back over to the sofa...

"Bye, honey..." smiled Louise as she waved Calvin off at the door.

Louise began to walk back to her bedroom and turned to look at Warren who was still smirking on the sofa...

"What are you looking at?" sighed Louise.

"Oh, nothing." smiled Warren. "I was just admiring the view..."

Louise scowled and walked back into her bedroom...

_'She wants me...' _thought Warren to himself. _'She just needs to realise what she's missing...and to realise that dozy P.C. Calvin Valentine will never care for her as much as I will...But I need to show it to her too...If we had a chance together, then maybe, it could grow into something bigger...And I can finally tell her how much I care for her...Maybe I do love her...Just maybe...'_

_**"Love is the most abiding power of the world". - Martin Luther King**_

_**Louise**_

_**"Love isn't love if you didn't hurt someone". - Atmosphere**_

Louise Summers was sat flicking through a magazine at Evissa, while also flicking through the appointment book to see if anyone was actually going to come in today. Carmel McQueen was sat near Louise, reading _Heat _magazine and sipping a cappuccino...

Louise closed the appointment book and sighed to herself and stood up and looked out of the window: wondering what to do next. She stared at her hand and looked at the cut, which had started to heal. She then started to think about Warren...

_'Why are you thinking about him again?...' _asked Louise to herself. _'You have plenty of other things to think about, yet you choose to think about him...You have Calvin: a decent man and he cares about you...You don't need Warren to make things complicated...'_

_'It's not like Warren is that special either...I mean, okay, he's good-looking,... works out..., a good laugh,... caring...but that's not the point. I have a boyfriend. Calvin. Who I love...'_

_'But do I?...'_

_'...Of course you do! Don't be stupid! Calvin is a good man, who can take care of you and make sure you are safe...I can't believe I'm even doubting that...I have no reason not to doubt it...I can finally move forward in my life now that I have left the past behind me and I have someone who can treat me a whole lot better than Sean did...I could have a future with Calvin...I mean, someday, we could get married on a beach somewhere...'_

_'...But I best not think about that. I don't want another repeat marriage to what I had with Sean...Now, that was a marriage that should never have been...God, how could I be so naive and stupid??...'_

_'But do I really want to stay with Calvin??...Do I really want him?...I mean, the relationship between us is nice and safe. Safe...We take things slowly and it can be fun...sometimes...but I just feel as if I'm the only person putting effort into the relationship...I'm the one who has to try and inject_ _fun into the relationship while he just likes to sit and watch television, while I prefer to go out to clubs...He's not like...'_

_'...Warren...'_

"Got anyone coming in today??" asked Carmel, smiling.

Louise turned around and faced Carmel. "Not really. It's a bit of a quiet day today really..."

Carmel nodded. "One of those days, eh? Feels like the time is stuck in slow-motion...So, how's things with Calvin?? Going well, I hope!"

Louise nodded. "Yeah...It's great...Never better..."

"Awww..." sighed Carmel. "I'd love to find someone like Calvin. Someone who could really take care of me, but also to surprise me and take me to places I've never been before...You know...A romantic man!...Trouble is finding someone..."

"I'm sure you will find someone..." smiled Louise.

"You're so lucky, you are!" grinned Carmel. "I wish I was you! Successful, Pretty and Loved by someone..."

"Don't give up hope yet..." said Louise, reassuringly.

"I know, I know..." smiled Carmel. "Tomorrow's just another day..."

Louise stared out of the window again and sighed to herself...

_'Why can't I be happy with what I've got?? Most girls would love to be me, yet I feel like something's missing...Okay, I admit, I don't really like the baggage Calvin comes with, but I will just have to accept his family as they are. Sure, his life isn't perfect, but who's isn't?...But why do I keep thinking of Warren??...I think about him everyday and even when I'm with Calvin, I think about him...It's not right...So, okay...My life might be more exciting if I was with Warren, but I'd never have the security that I have now with Calvin...'_

_'What the hell is the matter with me?? I can't even openly admit how I feel for Calvin, yet I feel like shouting out that I still like Warren...But I don't just like him...I feel more for Warren...But its too late now as I have made my choice and I must stick to it...I can't go cheating on Calvin...It would be wrong of me to do that...But at the moment, I feel like I'm lying to myself...Convincing myself that I'd be better off with Calvin when I feel like I want to be with Warren...I don't know what to do...'_

Louise looked at her watch and sighed to herself. She walked over to the desk and she grabbed her coat and looked over at Carmel.

"I'm going to go home as I don't feel so good..." stated Louise. "Could you look after this place for me while I'm gone?

Carmel nodded. "No problem! You go home and rest..."

"Thanks..." smiled Louise and she began to walk out of the salon...

_**The Flat**_

_**1:00 pm**_

Warren was sat alone in the flat watching daytime television and drinking beer. He sat in silence and yawned as he watched the television. He looked over at his phone and sighed over the lack of contact he was getting...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door...

Warren sighed and got up off the sofa and walked towards the door. He unlatched the door from the lock and opened it to see Louise standing infront of him...

"What a surprise..." smiled Warren. "Didn't expect to see you -

Warren stood back shocked as Louise kissed him on the lips. She stepped back and he closed the door and he returned the kiss and they carried on until they felt like they couldn't breathe...

Louise stared at Warren. "I really like you, Warren..."

"What about Copper Boy?" asked Warren, stunned by her revelation.

"I don't know..." sighed Louise. "I'm confused..."

They looked at each other and kissed again, more passionately...

"Let's not talk..." said Warren as he kissed Louise's neck

Louise nodded and they kissed again...

...But suddenly the door opened...

**End of Chapter 4**

**A:N/ Hey, hope you like it. Apologies for lack of update, but I'd like to say thanks to appygirl210 for the suggest of a Warren/Louise chapter :) **

**Please review xxxxx**


End file.
